degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Adam.NOT.Chelsea/Degrassi American Exchange Fanfic Chapter 3 :D
Lolol Author’s FailNote. HEY ALL. SO, CHAPTER THREE IS HERE. It’s my favorite chapter so far, probably just because I love Adam so much, and Tony’s pretty cool, too. :D Please review! REVIEWS, THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MOAR. xx A pair of weeks went by, and with them, more and more “first’s” for the exchange students. Obviously, first tests, (including first “A’s” and “F’s”), first friends, first enemies (This of which particularly focused on Eli’s continuous hatred for Aiden Fox), and first tryouts for the new semester of basketball training, along with spring training for football. But right now, we’ll focus on first friends. Of course, they were still outsiders. All six of them. But they were outsiders together. Tony Roth, Liona Hodges and Shaye Hayes had befriended Dr. Doom, Saint Clare, and, well, Adam. The three seniors had pretty much taken the younger three under their wings, causing problems, making havoc... The boy Tony had particularly taken Adam under his wing, although the latter felt somewhat uncomfortable around the new friends. Not because there was anything wrong with them, no, no. He was just afraid what they’d think about his situation; his secret. Fifth period on a snowy Tuesday. The icky, second day of the week was the one day that Adam and Tony both had lunch on a different period than Eli, Shaye, Clare and Liona. Usually they’d get lunch and sit, eating in silence; Tony, being the louder of the two, would always try to get the younger to walk around and talk throughout the halls. However, Adam would never want to; talking with the new boy could cause problems. What if there was nothing to talk about? What if he asked about his love life? What if it came up and he was afraid? Tony had been the first person who’d actually began to show an interest in him as a person. Even Eli and he wouldn’t have been friend if it weren’t for that Dead-Hand concert. Having someone interested in him from the start was refreshing... He couldn’t lose that friendship. It was too precious to him to throw away. “Adam. Adam?” He was suddenly snapped back to reality by the elder, who’d obviously been trying to say something to him when he spaced out. “Yeah?” “...Would you mind if we took a walk? It’s kind of loud... Stuffy and it smells like jerk in here.” He said, nodding his head in the direction of a set of door on one side of the room where Aiden, Fitz and Owen had just entered. “Oh, yeah... That’s fine.” Really, it wasn’t. But he’d rather deal with an awkward silence than go through another day in a locker. Or on a pole. Or... Ugh, let’s not get started on that. Both had finished eating, so they quickly got up and laid their trays atop a garbage can before starting to exit the room. Everything seemed clear until Adam heard a call from behind them. “What? Are you stupid trannies gonna run away like the girls you are?” His heart sunk. Fitz always had to ruin everything, didn’t he? “Shut up, you ass.” He heard Tony say very cooly; however, if the other had said anything more, he hadn’t heard it; for Adam had begun to run away as fast as he possibly could, tears pouring down his freckled face. He turned through hall after hall, before sliding down his locker and sitting on the ground, finding comfort in the cold metal on his back. Over his crying he could only somewhat hear the yells of his name from a distant hall, but at this point, he didn’t care. Tony knew. He was really shocked that the other would even look ''for him. Maybe he’d beat him up. Maybe he’d just completely ignore him. It didn’t matter right now. At that point, a shadow loomed over the small boy. “Adam...” His senior friend slid down and sat next to him. “Now you know...” He muttered through his sobs, trying to cease them and seem just the slightest bit strong. “I’m transgender! So what? It’s not my fault... You can run away, too... Like everyone else.” “Adam...” Tony whispered. “Why would I run away? I’m your friend, and nothing would change that.” He continued, placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Besides, I sort of already knew.” “Great... Word flies around here, doesn’t it?” “It sort of does... But I knew from the moment I saw you...” He said. “Because, well... Because you remind me of myself.” “W-what...?” “I’m an FtM too, Adam.” The smaller boy’s eyes widened just slightly at the other’s statement. “Really...?” Tony nodded. “I realized it when I was young... But never really took action towards it till middle school or so... There were always--and obviously, always will be--people who don’t get it; people who made fun. But... You can’t let them affect you. If being who you are gets you beat... You get beat, and...” His voice cracked a little. “You let the people who stand by you stand by you. They can break your bones... But not your spirit.” He pulled up the sleeves on his shirt to show an array of aged black and blues, along with varied depths of cuts. “Liona and Shaye know... We’ve been friends since grade two. We all have our share of crap. But... Know that you’re not alone.” “It’s so hard...” Adam began. “I mean, sometimes I feel like there’s nothing I can do.” He placed his hand on Tony’s arm, feeling along the scars. “What’re these, if... You don’t mind me asking?” He said, his fingers tracing over a set of bumps along the senior’s arm. “Marks from shots.” Adam paused for a moment, almost in shock. “You took dr--” “--No, no!” Tony laughed. “T-shots... I’d assume you know what they are?” “Testosterone shots? You’re... Going through with that?” “I started as soon as I was allowed to--when I turned eighteen.” “So... Eventually...” Adam was seemingly talking to himself. “You can--” At that point, the sound of footsteps going down the hall began. It began as a soft pattering at first, but grew louder and louder until-- “Hey, Gracie. Amanda.” The voice called. Looking up, Adam saw it was Fitz, Owen, Aiden and a few of their stupid friends. Immediately after Fitz, the one who’d spoken, finished his sentence, Tony lifted right out of his place on the ground, pushing Fitz against a locker, hand on his neck. “Don’t you ''dare ''call me or him that. Ever!” He yelled, flames in his eyes. Owen grabbed Tony from behind, pulling him tightly into his grip, and Aiden began approaching Adam. “Adam, run!” The smaller quickly pulled himself up from his seat on the ground. And, as if on cue, the bell to end fifth period ended, and students (and teachers, to Adam and Tony’s relief), began flooding the halls. Owen dropped Tony to the ground with a ''thud, and the three gave them both a look before turning to go to their respective classes, leaving the pair standing mid-hall, mixed in the crowd. “Hey... Tony, you alright...?” “Fine. Just... Fine.” He said as he brushed off his jacket, rubbing his neck that was red with a grip mark. “You better get onto class then.” He nodded toward the direction where Liona, Shaye, Eli and Clare were walking down the hall. “Hey guys! How was lunch?” Clare started a conversation. “Anything half decent in the caf?” Shaye laughed, leaning against the locker. “Uhm...” Adam began, looking up at Tony for some sort of idea of what to say. “We didn’t really get a chance to check. Fitz and Owen came in, and so we’ve been sitting out here.” “They were being general asses.” Tony turned to Liona and Shaye, drifting his eyes to Eli. “You get the picture.” “Yeah, I don’t know why--” “Relax, Adam. Liona and Shaye know-- and I’d have to assue Eli and Clare do, too. Am I right?” “About what?” Eli pondered, obviously not clueing into the two’s conversation. “My lifestyle choice.” ''Adam stated bluntly. “Oh, yeah. Of course.” “Tony’s like me,” Adam continued. “He’s an FtM, too.” Liona nodded. “We had issues in the old school. I think we’re the only group here from St. Paul who ''didn’t ''have family in the area. We just left to get away. But there are gonna be bastards like that wherever you go.” The group stood there awkwardly for a moment, before realizing that the entire hall had cleared. Eli cleared his throat. “Well... That’s good, then.” He patted Adam on the back. “Someone to keep you in check!” The boy huffed. “Well... I have History, now. You’re gonna head to lunch, then?” The four nodded before separating with a few waves and calls of departation. “I’m going to ship off to Calc, then.” Tony began. “Alright... I’ll see you, then?” “Yeah.” He turned to walk away toward the glass doors. Adam went to leave himself, pausing before he quickly turned to back to the other. “Hey, Tony?” The brunette turned, eyes with a slight sparkle. “Yes, Adam?” “Thank you.” '''PLEASE COMMENT WITH REVIEWS, MY WIKIA LOVES.' Category:Blog posts